


【VJin】石榴（二）

by shuangtangxiaoyueliang



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangtangxiaoyueliang/pseuds/shuangtangxiaoyueliang
Summary: *现实背景*故事皆为虚构





	【VJin】石榴（二）

金硕珍疑心金泰亨怎么就突然变得这么能说会道，哄得自己总是顺着他。同时又觉得，他这样事事殷勤的态度好像有哪里不太对劲。但转念一想，反正也只有7天，泰亨或许只是因为在一起的时间短暂，所以才格外重视吧。

金硕珍分心想着别的事情，也不知究竟读到了哪儿。他正机械地念着，一根修长的手指突兀地出现在视野里，轻轻点了点书页：“哥把这段漏掉了。”

金硕珍的睫毛心虚地扇了两下：“哦，我看错地方了。”

泰亨捏着他下巴，用力把他的脸扭过来，动作蛮横又霸道，金硕珍皱起眉头，心里产生了微妙的抵触感。然而转过头来后，看到一张委屈巴巴的孩子脸，那种抵触的情绪便烟消云散了。

金泰亨眼睛湿漉漉地望着他，下睫毛都粘成了一簇一簇，嘴巴抿成一条线，嘴角往下撇得很深。他开口，那语气活像被负心人捅了一刀：“哥连给我讲个故事都要走神吗？”

金硕珍心头习惯性地涌起愧疚：“对不起啊泰亨……”

金泰亨还在控诉他：“都最后一个晚上了，哥就不能全心全意陪着我吗？”

金硕珍投降：“好好好，我认真给你念。”

他这样说着，金泰亨反而更生气了，翻过身来一把将他按在床头。金硕珍吓了一跳，本能地往后躲，却被弟弟的手臂推着陷入了身后的软枕堆里。  
棉花和羽毛封掉了他所有退路，金泰亨压在他腿上，死死钳住他的手腕。书本从床边滑落，跌在地上，白色书页呼啦啦地翻过，像受惊后振翅欲飞的鸟。最后精装的硬壳封底“啪”地一声合上，给鸟笼落了锁。

金泰亨居高临下地看着他，凌乱刘海遮住眼睛，瞳孔暗沉沉的，仿佛藏着两个漩涡，要撕扯着他吞噬。金硕珍浑身一凛，挣扎着想要逃跑，却被更深地按进了柔软的枕衾间，仿佛陷入流沙。

金泰亨俯下身，一口含住他的耳朵。金硕珍瑟缩了一下，那舌头却放肆地扫过他的耳廓，叼着耳垂吮吸，甚至开始往他耳眼里钻，一时间连鼓膜里都涨满了粘腻的水响。

金硕珍听到他粗重炙热的喘息，如同猛兽喉咙里滚动的呼噜声。他又感受到那种可怕的压迫感，像他们在一起的前一天晚上，像这七天来时不时闪现的某些时刻。猛兽已经伸出利爪把他按在身下，獠牙仅距离他咽喉几寸。  
这七天里他太过放松警惕，竟然忘了泰亨本来是什么样子，还当真以为他是个无害的小崽子。

“泰、泰亨…….放开哥……”他拼命转动脖子躲开弟弟的侵扰，语气里甚至带上了几分哀求。

金泰亨不管不顾地咬住他的唇瓣，逼得他把所有呼救都咽了回去。舌头扫过每颗牙齿，舔舐上颚，在口腔中胡乱又放纵地搅动。金硕珍从来没在清醒的时刻被这样激烈地吻过，像吞下一把火，火从舌尖烧到喉头，再一路烧到肺腑，烧得他不停战栗。

金泰亨掀开了他的衣服下摆，在他胸前摸索，拧着乳首揉弄。潮湿的吻从颈侧一路绵延到胸口，然后将那两颗被捏得胀红的小粒包裹住，含着乳晕吮吸。  
那把火在逐渐蔓延，金硕珍被烧得头昏脑涨，连往外推拒的动作都变得绵软。而金泰亨还在向下吻着，水声啧啧作响，像有温度一样，烫得他手脚蜷缩。

“哥，我们做吧，好不好？我会很小心的……一定会让你舒服……”他的内裤被扯下了一半，露出颜色浅淡的毛发。金泰亨抱着他的腰，脸埋在他平坦的小腹上，含混不清地说道。

金硕珍从昏然的情欲中猛地惊醒，一把挣开金泰亨，踉跄着逃下床。他扶着窗台边沿艰难喘息，像刚刚结束一场追逐，劫后余生。过了好半天，他才终于敢回过头看弟弟的样子。

金泰亨沉默地跪坐在一片凌乱的床铺上，刘海遮住小半张脸，看不清神情。他紧紧捂住左侧肋下，低垂着头。  
刚刚金硕珍挣扎时慌不择路，不小心踢到了那里。

见他这样，金硕珍的心又立刻揪了起来，但他不敢再上前去，只好嚅嗫着开口，丢下一句“我去趟厕所”，然后转身匆匆逃离。

他钻进洗手间，一把将门带上，靠在墙边冷静了许久。门外始终一片安静，金泰亨不知还在不在。

金硕珍在里面呆了一会儿，内心终于平复了些。他将凉水泼到脸上，水珠从潮湿发梢滚落，砸在理石的洗手台上。  
他羞耻地看着镜子里那张通红发烫的脸，连沿下颌滴答流淌的水流似乎都要被烤成了蒸汽。镜中人的眼神柔软荡漾，带着不可言说的春意，简直不像是他，让人看了恨不得一头扎进水里。

但想起刚刚看到的泰亨的神情，他又忍不住心疼起来。那一下力度应该不小，也不知踢到了哪儿，严不严重。

金硕珍双手撑在洗手台边，冰冷的石头通过掌心一点点汲取他的体温。他轻呼出一口气，希冀自己的头脑也能随热量的流逝多少变得冷静一点。

他晃了晃脑袋。现在不应该再担心泰亨，不要再想那些没可能的事，也不要试图以身犯险。等今晚一过就冷静地结束关系，这才是最正确的选择。  
他应该平静地活着，安稳本分地做他的爱豆，等年纪大了就结婚生子，或许还有运气演几部戏，然后就这样平平淡淡终老一生。  
他不该拿自己的人生去跟少年来势汹汹却毫无根据的热情对赌，他输不起。  
金泰亨太危险了，简直像一辆在高速路上横冲直撞的车，随时有可能带着他一起坠落深渊，轰然炸毁。他应该远离，而不是接近。

纷乱的念头挤占了脑海。金硕珍垂下头，水池里也有他的影子，粼粼荡漾着，鲜明得近乎虚假。脸颊上的水滴像眼泪一样滑落，砸碎了池水中那个人怯懦动摇的眼神。

金硕珍深吸一口气，绝望地捂紧了脸。  
他什么都懂，什么都知道，但是心却好像已经失控了。

金泰亨在一摊狼藉中静静坐了许久，然后站起身，将那本书捡起来，把床铺好。他抱起自己的被子和枕头，沉默地回望了一眼，关上了门。

他回到自己的房间，将东西往床上随便一扔，紧接着把自己也砸进这堆棉花布料里。灯光太刺眼了，他也懒得关，颓丧地抬起手臂横在眼前，权作遮挡。

金硕珍还是不肯接受他，只要一想起这个事实，焦躁不安的情绪就快要把他吞没了。

他翻了个身，将脸埋在被子里。这几天他都是在金硕珍那儿睡的，要么是他半夜钻到哥哥的被窝，要么是他趁哥哥睡着后悄悄把人裹到自己这边。不知是不是因为这几天的接触，现在连他的被子上都沾染着金硕珍甜蜜的香气，似有若无，幻觉一般。

他吸了吸鼻子，摸出手机，打了个电话给还在练习室的朴智旻。

电话那边很快就接通了。“喂，泰亨啊，怎么了吗？”

金泰亨心烦意乱地把枕头丢到床下：“已经第七天了，珍哥一点接受我的迹象都没有。”

电话那头噗地一声笑了出来：“我就猜你打电话给我是因为珍哥，那个计划没有效果吗？”

“没有！”

“那不太对劲啊。珍哥最喜欢那种又乖又听话的弟弟了，你对他撒娇耍赖，他一般都会放松警惕的。”

“我已经很努力地在做了，可是没用啊。”

“你该不会是说错了什么话吧？”

金泰亨犹豫道：“应该不会吧……那些话我可是当台词一样好好在背啊！”

“那你有做过什么惹珍哥生气的事吗？”

金泰亨有些底气不足地道：“好像是……有那么一点……”

听到这里，朴智旻了然地叹了口气：“应该是你又动手动脚，吓到珍哥了吧？”

“我……我没忍住……”

智旻恨铁不成钢地说：“我告诉你这个法子，本来是想让你学着收敛点，以退为进，结果你还是这个样子。别人都是温水煮青蛙，只有你硬要逮青蛙下油锅，生怕珍哥不知道你对他图谋不轨啊！”

金泰亨沉默了片刻，道：“可是我真的很喜欢珍哥。”

朴智旻嗤笑了一声：“就算你把这话对珍哥说一千遍也不会有用的。都到现在这个份上了，你要是还想不明白珍哥为什么拒绝你，就干脆死心吧。”

金泰亨没有再吭声。

电话挂断了，金泰亨颓然地倒回床上，手机扔在一边。他蜷起身子，左侧肋下那块地方隐隐作痛。

他想起朴智旻说，就算把喜欢你对金硕珍说一千遍也不会有用。  
他知道的，早就知道。

他根本不是什么纯真无邪的好弟弟，而是披着羊皮的狼崽子。金硕珍对他温柔地笑，他却只想让他哭，想把他操得又哭又叫，然后在床上舔干他的眼泪。  
这七天里每晚金硕珍睡在他身边，他都在被欲望痛苦地灼烧。每次金硕珍以为他睡着了，想把手从他怀中抽走，他都恨不得揪着那只手舔舐他的全身。他静静阖着眼，在妄想中撕咬着亲吻他，用性器将他捅穿。

哥哥对他所有的惧怕、回避、疏远、冷落，全都是理所应当的。只要给他机会，他就会伤害哥哥。他自己已经完蛋了，却还想拉着哥哥一起毁灭。

这样的喜欢自私又贪婪，不堪又下流，哥哥又怎么会想要。

他想起7日约定后的第四个晚上，金硕珍在聚会上和朋友一起喝多了酒，醉醺醺地回来。他站在门口对送金硕珍回来的前辈礼貌道谢，却几乎控制不住自己扭曲的表情。

哥哥酒量那么好都醉成了这样，到底是喝了多少？他怎么可以毫无防备地在别人面前喝醉？是喝得太开心了吗？那到底是谁让他这么开心？

他快被满脑子的猜疑逼疯了，扶着金硕珍踉踉跄跄地进屋，脸色铁青。醉鬼却缠着他的脖子不放，娇憨地张着嘴冲他呵气，伸出一小截鲜红的舌头：“你闻闻，我真的没有喝多。”

金泰亨只觉得脑子里轰地一下炸开，掐着他的腰将他摁到床上，几近凶狠地亲吻他，把嘴角都啃破了皮。

金硕珍喘不上气，瘫在棉被里，伸手软绵绵地往外推他。他抓起那只手，凑到唇边亲吻，一根根手指含着吮吸，舔舐指缝。哥哥的指头肚都是粉粉嫩嫩的，圆润的指甲泛着光，像十片小小的贝壳。  
金硕珍总嫌弃自己这只手手指弯弯曲曲，长得奇怪，连拍照都不愿露出来。他却觉得哥哥哪怕是这样的地方都好看得不得了，白皙又柔软，和他深色的手指交缠在一起，会开出一朵斑驳的花。

哥哥就没有不可爱的地方。天真湿润的眼神也好，说话时软绵绵的语气也好，逞强搞笑时红透的耳朵也好，甚至连蹙着眉头躲避他的样子，他都觉得可爱。只是这样拥抱着他就感到满足；只是十指交扣，他就觉得下身涨得发痛，快要被不知从何而来的蓬勃渴望撑破了。

金硕珍半阖着浓长的睫毛，小声地念念叨叨。泰亨凑近过去，想听清他说的话，却被哥哥捧着脸托了起来。

金硕珍眯起眼打量他，咬着舌头含混地问：“你是谁呀？”

他说：“哥，我是泰亨，金泰亨。”

金硕珍打了几个小小的酒嗝，丰盈水嫩的嘴唇不满地嘟起来：“泰亨啊……我好讨厌泰亨。”

金泰亨的心被撕扯着拧紧了，一记重锤狠狠砸在胸口，痛楚在胸腔里轰鸣回荡。他颤抖着伸出手，抚摸哥哥的脸颊，咬着嘴唇问：“哥为什么讨厌他？”

“他会毁掉我的。”

“他不会毁掉你的，他爱你。”

金硕珍慢吞吞地思考了一会儿，又混乱地反驳道：“不对，他会毁掉我的。”

金泰亨将手探进哥哥衣服里，轻声道：“他不会毁了你，他还会让你舒服，你要试试吗？”

金硕珍看着他，茫然地眨了眨眼睛。泰亨在那样的视线下浑身发抖，战栗着亲吻哥哥的颈侧。他喉头滚动，哽咽着道：“他不会伤害你的，他只想让你快乐。”

他伸手褪掉金硕珍的裤子，握住他的下身轻缓揉搓。因酒精而绵软的性器缓缓挺立起来，他用指腹摩挲每条肉筋，指甲轻柔地搔刮马眼。  
金硕珍在混沌中挣扎，本能地想要躲开刺激。他脚尖绷得笔直，绵软无力地蹬出一个弧度，然后轻轻点在床单上。金泰亨无情地摁着他分开双腿，近乎凶狠地撸动着，像在施加刑罚。金硕珍在激流般的快感中哭了出来，圆嫩的脚趾紧紧蜷起，挺着下身生生被撸射了。

金泰亨吻着他的眼泪问道：“这样舒服吗？你还讨厌他吗？”

金硕珍哭得抽抽噎噎：“舒……舒服……讨厌他，让我这么舒服……”

金泰亨笑了笑，拉着他的手摁在自己身下：“那你安慰一下他好不好？他被你讨厌了，现在很伤心。”

金硕珍撇撇嘴，把手塞进他裤子里，胡乱揉捏着。金泰亨又爽又疼，倒吸一口凉气，捏住他的手腕咬牙道：“哥，算了，别弄了。”

金硕珍反而被激起了斗志，扯着他那根性器偏要也撸出点什么来。金泰亨疼得不停抽气，只好无奈地对他说：“那哥亲亲它吧，不用再摸了，亲亲它就好了。”

金硕珍坐起身来，扯下他的内裤，胀大的下身勃然跳出，“啪”地打在金硕珍脸上。金硕珍捏着那根粗硬的东西，茫然又委屈地控诉：“它打我！”

金泰亨又难受又想笑，伸手揉了揉他的头发：“对不起，它不是故意的，它只是太喜欢你了。”他闭上眼，苦涩地道：“他难过得快死掉了，你亲他一下，救救他吧。”

他说得这样严重，金硕珍于是也认真了起来，他抿起水红的嘴唇，“啵”地亲了上去，手中那根性器立刻抽搐着跳了跳。

金泰亨咽了口唾沫，用涩哑的声音诱哄他：“哥，你再舔它一下。”

金硕珍于是听话地伸出舌头，缓缓舔舐流精的冠头，又顺着暴突的青筋，一口含住了胀鼓鼓的囊袋。  
金泰亨全身都绷得死紧，肌肉颤抖，在狂热的情潮中连牙齿都咬得打战。直到金硕珍将他整个含了进去，他才终于崩溃，摁着哥哥的头往里猛插，次次都顶到喉咙最深处。金硕珍被捅得不断干呕，喉头紧缩。  
金泰亨快被这灭顶一般的快感吞没了。他被吸得眼前发黑，几乎掉了魂，慌里慌张地将性器抽出来，结果还不到一半就射了，白色精液喷在哥哥脸上嘴里，到处都是。

他从来没射得这么快过，感觉有点丢人，还好哥哥喝醉了，什么都不知道。但是一想起哥哥也许什么都不会记得，他又有些难过。

金硕珍一脸懵懂，他咂了咂口中的味道，连脸都皱了起来：“呸！好苦！”他神色无辜，睫毛和发梢上却还溅着些雪白粘稠的液体，显出一种天真无邪的色气。

金泰亨心跳得厉害，连骨头都酥软了。他将哥哥揽进怀里，扯着自己的衣服，小心翼翼地把哥哥脸上的东西擦干净。

金硕珍又困又累，不满地小声哼唧着，头一歪就想要睡过去

他一遍遍亲吻他，不停逼问哥哥：“泰亨对你好不好？你有没有变得喜欢他一点？”

金硕珍昏昏沉沉，把手糊在他脸上将他推远，梦呓一般敷衍地道：“喜欢喜欢。”

金泰亨埋在他颈窝里好久，肩膀颤动，不知是哭还是在笑。  
他说：“哥，我也好喜欢你。”

他好喜欢他，喜欢到牙根发痒，恨不得嚼碎他的骨节，啃噬他的血肉。哥哥在他见不得人的泥沼里是一朵纯白的花，他想撕碎他的花瓣，折断他的茎干，扯着他一起在泥淖里沉沦窒息。  
他想操得他流泪失禁，用污秽的精液灌满他，把他彻底弄脏，再吞下肚去。他想拉着哥哥一起下地狱，溺毙在暗无天日的欲望里，方生方死。

其实说到底，他也只不过想牵哥哥的手。想在灯光熄灭后，还能吻一吻他的额头。


End file.
